I'm In Love
by CheriChicola
Summary: When Haruko returns to see Naota, He realizes...He's in love. Naota and Haruko...
1. Haruko Returns

I'm In Love.  
  
Written by: Kristi/Jennie  
  
A/N: Only seen 2 episodes: 3 and 4. The first one I saw my dad decided to watch with me. Total embarassment. He thought it was pretty good. Don't kill me! Just RR! But no flames!

----------

Has it always been this way? This..girl...this...woman I've spent most of my time with...has she felt this way? It's funny. Once you say goodbye....you realize how great something is. How much you...love them. Why did I feel that way with her? She was a pain, she embaressed me. Hell, she kissed me in front of everyone during rehearsal. But I never realized....how much I felt this way. It's so strange.  
I had dreams....dreams about her...after she left. I remember falling asleep in class, and Ninnamori told me that I kept on mumbling her name. I think I'm in love.  
  
But I got a message the other day. I heard her voice, like she was talking to me from the sky. __

_"I'll be coming, so you betta be ready!"_ And then a giggle. I've been waiting. For a long time. Maybe today, I think, and it never happens. So I've forgotten about it until now. It's so stupid. Love. Hmph.  
  
I sat on the top bunk, where she used to sleep. I sighed, and found a strand of her hair. Oi. Am I thinking so much that I'd actually put this in a jar and keep it by my bedside-Oh god yes. I am amashed of the way I'm feeling. It's pretty pathetic, this thing called love.  
  
Baseball practice. Memories. Swing the bat. Father. And her. Argh. Haven't I gone through enough pain? I winced. Everything was darkening. I swung the bat, the ball flew through the air, and I blacked out.  
  
A familiar smell filled my nostrils. Curry. Extra spicy. I opened my eyes. There she was, looking over me, a rediculous smile on her face.

"I told you I'd be coming!!!" she said, and planted a huge kiss on me. I was startled for a second, but then, I felt as if I was dreaming. And then she let go. "Naota."

"You're...you're back?" She smiled.

"I am?"

"Haruko?!" The alien girl smiled a jokingly retarted evil smile.

"Yep!" I don't know what came over me then, but suddenly, I flung my arms over her shoulders and embraced her as if I'd never let go. She raised her guitar....  
  
And then I awoke. Yeah, it was great to have her back. But I forgot about her damned guitar.

"Argh....my head." Haruko's face popped out from the top bunk. "Dammit, woman, stop using my head!" She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"When Ta-kun has a such a cute head, Haruko cannot help but make it cuter!" Haruko smiled and rubbed my bumb playfully.

"Stop, that hurts."

Haruko smiled evilly and laughed. "You know, maybe Haruko should give Ta- kun his kitty ears back!"

I looked up. "That's not funny."

Too late. I felt them sprout up, and Haruko grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me up to the top bunk.

"But you look so cute in kitty ears!!" Haruko said, and put her arms around my waist and pressed the back of my head against her chest.

"Haruko?"

"Hmmm? Does Ta-Kun want more Curry?"

"No thanks." I said, and jumped down from the bed and put my big ugly hat on.

Ninnamori walked into my bedroom. She noticed Haruko, and glared at her.

"You again." she said, but Haruko was busy massaging my new cat ears, like she did before the play.

She laughed, "Ta-kun likes his new cat ears, doesn't he?" Haruko said, and massaged them harder. They were tickling like crazy, and I felt heat rising up and laughter in my throat. Ninnamori sighed and walked out, but turned back.

"I'm having dinner here, just to let you know."

"I kno-giggle-w. You're staying here tonight t-giggle-oo."

Ninnamori smiled at that, and walked out to wash her hands for dinner.

Haruko smiled. "Does Ta-kun like her?"

"Maybe." I said, and sighed. I felt myself slumping my head into her lap, and she cradled my head and brushed her lips against my forehead.

"Does Ta-kun like Haruko?"

"Uhh..mm....a little bit."

"That makes Haruko happy. Does Ta-kun want Haruko to be happy?"

I looked over at her. "What are you getting at?"

She just shrugged and smiled and looked at me with those firey amber eyes. But they had..softened. I think she was crying. I still don't know.

"What's...wrong?"

"Does...Ta-kun..want Haruko to be...happy?"

"Yes!" I burst out. I didn't want her to cry, I couldn't stand it. She touched my cheek gently, and pushed me off.

"That makes Haruko happy too! Now, I'm going to make your favorite: Extra Spicy Curry!!"

I glared, and stuck my hat on.

I sat down at the table. Ninamori was sitting there alone. "Trade?" she asked, and held up a bowl of Mild Curry.

"Sure." I said, and we switched the bowls. We waited for everyone to come down. I heard the shower running. It was Haruko.

"I'm gonna tell her to hurry up. I'm hungry." I said, "And this is my first time for mild curry!" I added, and walked to the bathroom door.

I knocked on the door. "Haruko, please hurry! I'm hungry!!"

"Make me!" Came a giggly voice, and I sighed. I slammed on it.

"Get out!"

"Why don't you come in?" she yelled. I blushed.

"No!" I said, and decided to eat without her.

I sat down again, and took a spoonful of my curry. It was spicy. I looked over at Ninnamori. She smirked and happily ate her mild curry.  
  
Haruko finally came down. "What?! You ate dinner wihtout me?!" She pouted. "Oh well, I'll just take the rest!" she said, and poured the rest into her own bowl.

"I'm taking a shower." I said, and walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I got out. Ninnamori was waiting. She looked at me softly, and leaned in near me. I could feel myself blushing...

"My turn!" she yelled, and slammed past me. I shrugged to myself and walked into my bedroom, where Haruko was sitting.

"Come sit with me, Naota." She hadn't called me that all day. I got ready to lay down on the bottom bunk. "Please?" I gave in and climbed up to the top bunk. She put me in the same position as she did before.

"Does Ta-kun like Haruko?"

"We already answered that." I said, blushing slightly.

"Does he?"

"Yeah, I guess." Haruko smiled and teased my hair.

"Does Ta-kun love Haruko?"

I went pale. "Ummm..."

"Naota?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I do." She leaned her head on my shoulder, and rubbed her cheek against mine. I turned my head to face her. She opened one eye, looked at me softly, and kissed me. Not like the kind that gets me embarassed. The kind that made me realize it.  
  
I'm in love.  
  
And it still feels stupid.

----------  
  
Heh, the edited version is probably a bit better. oo;; I just spaced out everything correctly and such. I hope it works. xx  
  
Well, if ya liked, please review. If you didn't....don't bother me.


	2. Surprise!

I'm In Love.  
  
Written by: Kristi/Jennie  
  
A/N: This is the **edited version** of chapter two. After realizing I had some of the chapters upload wrong, I figured, _Why not make an edited version?_ I'm working on all these chapters, and I'm soon going to be writing chapter 5. If I have some time...Eeee...  
  
And thanks for all the reviews everyone.  
  
_Demonslayer1334 - Thankies! I've gotten bunches of reviews for this, so yea, this is the second chapter!  
  
Ta-Kun's fics - Actually, it was your fic that got me inspired to write this fic! Drops of Jupiter, I think. That was so cute! So was Thumpin' Head! Thanks, I never thought my fic would be someone's favorite!  
  
Trinity-33 - I just started watching it, and already fell in love! I'm glad I've inspired you a bit! D Thanks!  
  
AnimeGrl08 - I'm continuing, dun worry!! Arigato!  
  
DJ Ruby - xD If someone walks in during the "bad" parts, I just switch it really quick. Yes you have problems, but, hey, so do I. I am also crazy and hyper, usually feeling I am drugged. I think it's cause of my friend Kat. Ah, well, happy reading!  
  
Varo - Muchas gracias. I didn't think everyone would like it so much!  
_  
Whoo, I got some great reviews for my story. I used to get a bunch of flames, but...yeah. Maybe I am improving. -puffs up-  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own FLCL? I'm just a hobo!

-----  
  
So, I'm in love.

Ha.

If that's what you wanna call it, really. To me, it's basically just "sexual harassment from Haruko that I really don't mind." The cat ears are gone. Nothing...wierd has happened. But Ninnamori has been acting strange. I mean, it's not like I was even going out with her, but they act like they own me. Both of them.

"TA-KUUUN!" Came the shrill cry of Haruko from outside.

I looked out my window. "YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO HEAR! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Haruko took off her helmet and patted an extra space on the seat of the Vespa. "COME HAVE A RIDE WITH ME!"

I shook my head. "WHY?!"

Haruko smiled. "CAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A REALLY CUTE HEAD!"

I felt my forhead quickly. No hands, no cones or funnels, no ears, no nothing. I sighed. "FINE!!" I yelled, and jumped out of the window and climbed down the paneling of my house.  
  
I held on to her waist and closed my eyes tight as she sped through the streets. "We are we going?!" I yelled through the sounds of the moterbike.

"To that place you like!!!"

"Where's that?!"

"You'll know when we get there..." she said quietly, and snickered. We finally reached the place she was talking about.  
  
We sat beneath the underpass. "I brought you something.." Haruko whispered, and handed me a guitar, the same as her's, only green. "I thought you might want to learn, I saw you playing with mine last night."

I looked up and smiled. "Thankyou." I said, and she gazed at me with her bright eyes again.

"And I'm gonna be your 'coach'." she said softly, and put her arms around my waist and took my hands in hers, guiding them along the smooth strings. I let her guide my hands to where they were supposed to be, and listened to everything she said. "Maybe soon we can start a group..if you'd like." I looked up.

"Maybe.." I said quietly. It was getting late.

"Do you...want to go?" Haruko asked quietly, sensing my worriment.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, and stood up. "Thankyou." I said. smiling softly at her, and Haruko shrugged.

"No problem," she said, and brushed her soft lips against mine before we rode home.  
  
We rode home a bit more carefully than before. Was she doing this for me? She never really gave a damn until now. Maybe that's what love gives you.

I lay in bed, listening to Haruko shifting in her sleep on the top bunk. I got up, I couldn't sleep, I went to get some water, or something. I can't remember. I saw something, something moving. A sillhouete.

"Hello Ninnamori." I said, and she walked closer.

"I thought you were asleep." she said, and smiled. "With that...alien woman."

"That's a snide way to describe her." I replied.

"Well, that's basically what she is..." she said, her eyes looking me up and down. "How do you know she isn't taking advantage of you like last time? I'm disgusted you would even want to be in the same room with that whore."

I blinked. Ninnamori was never like this before.

"She is a whore, you know. I bet she has a boyfriend already, and she's just using you..."

"Shut up! It's not like that!" I cried.

"Don't yell, Naota. You'll wake her." she whispered.

"Then we'll talk outside." I said, and we walked out the door quietly.  
  
We sat down in the same spot Haruko brought me, the underpass. "She really is taking adva-"

"I said shut up! She wouldn't do that again!"

Ninnamori smiled. "What makes you so sure...?" she asked, and inched closer to me. I couldn't tell her. She would be heart-broken. But...she was accusing Haruko of using me again.

"She loves me." I said, and looked at the grass beneath my legs.

"W-what?" Ninnamori was pale.

"She loves me." I said again, and felt stupid for telling her.

"But you don't love her, right...?" Ninnamori asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. But I guess I do."

I turned to look at Ninnamori...she was crying. "I can't believe you...you traitor!" she screamed.

"I am NOT a traitor!" I had stood up, and so did she.

"Then why is it that you pretended to love me too?"

"I NEVER DID! I'VE BEEN SO DAMN STUCK ON YOU TWO FOR AS LONG AS I'VE KNOWN YOU!"

"Then make up your mind!" Ninnamori shouted, and I couldn't answer.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because..." she paused. "Because I love you, Naota! I really do!" Jesus fucking Christ, what is with all these wacko girls liking me?

"What?"

"I love you! Didn't you hear me! I do!" Tears were falling down Ninnamori's eyes. She looked down. "...I've been wanting to tell you that for god know's how long, but that damn Haruko woman got in the way..." She whispered. I was paler than I've ever been.

But I'm in love with Haruko... "It's too late! You had your chance when she was gone!" I yelled, and walked quickly back to my house.  
  
Haruko was sitting on the top bunk, wide awake. "Where have you been, my Ta- Kun?"

"I went on a walk." Which wasn't a complete lie. She probably knew anyway, we were yelling at the top of our lungs.

"What's wrong, Ta-Kun?"

"Ninnamori..."

"That glasses girl?" she asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"I heard you down my the underpass. She loves you?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"You love her?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you, Haruko."

"Ah, but you would if you loved her..."

"But...I don't love her."

"Okay." she said, unbelieving.

"Goodnight Haruko."

"Goodnight my Ta-Kun."

-----  
  
How is the new version? x3;; It's probably just as bad, but I tried to make it a bit better, and easier to read, than before.


	3. Emotions

I'm In Love.  
  
Written By: Kristi  
  
A/N: This is the EDITED VERSION of chapter 3. It should be easier to read and understand after almost a year of not continuing it. xD; I feel so unloyal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, I'm just a banana.

---

AnimeGrl08 - Whoo! Mamimi is in this chapter, 'cause I was just informed of the origin of Naota's nick name!!  
  
DJ Ruby - -giggles insanely with her- I would tape it and send it to you but...yeah! -giggles again and pretends to play Ride A Shooting Star-  
  
Ta - Thankies! And how did you know? I never said anything...  
  
Yuffie-Chan 2 - Thankyou! I'll do that in the next chapter since I don't feel like redoing this whole thing! Note: Ha, look what I just did!  
  
Digina - I saw the last episode too, and now I know a lot more than I did!  
  
SNOW - Thankyou so much! Your review is greatly appreciated!  
  
the poop god - Thankyou! And I am, don't worry!  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
I saw the last episode, and it was so cute and so sweet. ;-; -tear-  
  
Whooo, I just realized how much of an idiot I am...o.o;  
  
---  
  
I awoke in the morning to someone knocking on my door. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Come in...?" Haruko was still sleeping. I could hear her snoring. Mamimi rushed in.

"How dare you hurt Eri's feelings!"

I was startled. "Uhhh...okay?" I said, confused.

"Is that all there is to say?" she asked.

I blinked. "Since when do you care...?"

"I dunno, but, I can't stand to see her cry!" Mamimi said.

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No, I'm here to tell you that Eri is staying here tonight again, but she didn't want to tell you herself." she said. I blinked. "...See ya Ta-Kun. Meet me at the underpass later, kay?"

"Alright." I said.  
  
I got up and saw Haruko smiling at me. "Hehe...Why is it that you have the girls all over you, I have the guys all over me, and we can't even be alone together for a few hours?"

"I'm not sure."

Haruko smiled and stretched. "Been working on your guitar?"

"A bit. Well, I only got it last night, and then went almost straight to bed."

"Then woke up, and had a screaming contest with that girl.." Haruko said, her voice had a hint of being hurt.

"Ninnamori."

Haruko smiled. "Why don't you call her by her first name?"

I looked up. "Not really sure. Maybe because I'm scared to say it to her."

Haruko popped her head down from the top bunk. "Hehe."

"What?"

Haruko winked. "Nothing, you'll find out later. Let's just say, when you're older, and I'm gone-"

"You're gonna leave again?"

Haruko blinked at me and gave a half smile.

"Yeah, but...you know I'm going to come back again sooner or later..."

I blinked back tears of frustation.

"Anyway, when I'm gone and you're older, girls are gonna be all over you, so you'll forget about me anyway..."

I looked up, mad at her for saying that. "I would never forget you...you know that." Haruko smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. Now...what do you want for breakfast?"

I looked back at her. "Just cause you're back doesn't mean you're still my maid."

Haruko sighed. "I know, but I can't find anywhere else to go...so...uh-huh. Yeah, I am your maid, silly."

I smiled. "Then...I dunno...whatever we have. I have to go meet someone..."

"Eri?" I looked back. Hearing her name poisined my ears.

"No." I shot. "Just..someone."

She smiled. "Okay..be back by the time breaksfast is ready." I nodded and left the room, and pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt.

I went outside and walked to the underpass. The wind was pretty strong, and the waves splashed against the piers and shore. And me. I coughed up some ocean salt water, and waited until Mamimi came.

"Ta-Kun!" Mamimi ran torward me and waved. I held up my hand. "Ta-Kun, I-I have something I've been wanting to say for awhile." she said as she came to a stop. "But...I've never had...the chance."

"What is it?" I asked, and she smiled.

She blushed. "Remember...when you told me that you liked me and I...said I liked you too...?"

"I know where this is going, and I don't want to answer..."

She half-smiled. "Well...ummmm...Naota...I really do...like you...and I know your brother won't be so happy, but..."

"Didn't you hear?" I asked. I knew my brother had forgotten all about Mamimi. "He has a girl-friend in America."

"WHAT?! That bastard!" she yelled.

"Uhhhh....okay?"

She softened and smiled. "But I really do like you!" she said, and put her hands on mine and was on her knees. Like Ninnamori once did. And Haruko... What was it with weird women and me?!

"B-but...."

"What?" she asked, her face inching closer to mine by the second.

Flash.

Haruko.

Flash.

Ninnamori.

Flash.

Mamimi.

All in the same position. How many times will this happen?

I stumbled and fell back. "What is wrong with you women?!"

Mamimi was shocked. "W-what?"

She helped me up. "I mean, once Haruko comes back and explains everything, every girl in the damn city is after me!"

"So it's Haruko that you're so upset about?" She smiled. "Oh. Well, I would be too if I were you. All she does is use you..."

I turned red. Then blue. Then green. Then yellow. Then purple. Then red again.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?!"

Mamimi stumbled back when I yelled.

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT SHE WOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME BECAUSE I KNOW SHE TRULY LOVES ME AND I...LOVE...HEEER!"

Mamimi was shocked. I covered my mouth quickly. I actually admited it for the whole world to hear...?

Mamimi was in tears as we walked back.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you." I said.

"No..." she paused and sniffed a little. "...you might not of, but I can't believe you would...do this to your father."

"My dad doesn't care anymore. He's barely even home now..."

"Oh." Mamimi said, and wiped her eyes. "I guess I should write to your brother and give him a piece of my mind...."

"Okay. Sorry again." I said, and she smiled.

"Bye."

"See ya."

I walked into my room, and the first thing that happened was, in this order:

1.Haruko glomping me

2.Me suffocating

3.Haruko shaking me hard

4.Her scremaing "YOU LOVE ME THAT MUCH?! THAT IS SO SWEET THAT YOU WOULD YELL IT OUT FOR THE WORLD TO HEAR!"

5.Me being kissed like crazy.

6.The neighbors wondering if everything is alright.  
  
Haruko smiled. "You know I think your brother might have heard you too." she said while she cuddled close to me.

"I don't think I was THAT loud." I said.

She smiled and giggled. "You missed breakfast." My stomach growled.

"I can tell."

"Well, how about I order something then...? Something...SPIC-AY?" she asked, winking.

"Er. Actually, it seems strange, but I'm in the mood for something spicy.." I said, a bit startled at myself.

"WHOA. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD." Haruko yelled, and walked to the phone. I sat down on the bed and thought over the recent events.  
  
1. Haruko comes back

2. Haruko says she loves me.

3. Ninnamori and I get in fight.

4. Ninnamori says she loves me.

5. Mamimi announces Ninnamori's staying again

6. Mamimi starts to say something I don't wanna hear.

7. Mamimi finds out about my brother

8. Mamimi says she loves me.

9. Mamimi says Haruko is taking advangtage of me again.

10. I tell Mamimi that Haruko loves me and I love her.

11. See first list.

I wrote these all down. And it had been..oh..two days? Oi. I looked up at the clock. 1:56 pm. I got up.

I sat down at the tv and watched a few things. Boring. Turned off the tv. Found myself being squashed to the other side of the chair by Haruko.

"Ow." I said, and Haruko was too busy embracing me to notice. I could tell she was crying. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" I thought something either really stupid happened or something extremely bad happened to Canti or her guitar.

"They're all out of SPIC-AY...things..."

I blinked. "Okaaaay..."

She laughed and squeezed me hard before setting me in her lap.

"You know, you're so cute when you worry." she said. She traced her finger around my lips and brushed hers against my cheek. I was shaking a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked tenderly, and I stopped quickly.

"N- nothing.." I said. We both heard a knock at the door.

"You get it." Haruko said, and pushed me off her lap and went upstairs.

I opened the door. "Afternoon Ninnamori..." I said, and glared.

"I'm only staying here because I'm supposed to be trying to make up with you." She "hmphd" and walked upstairs to put up her stuff.

I tried to close the door, but it was held open. "Your order, sir."

"Oh!" I said, and took out a pocketful of yen and handed it to him. "Keep the change." I said, and took the food and closed the door. "You guys! Lunch or...whatever meal this is supposed to be is here!"

Ninnamori and Haruko came down the stairs. The two were stuck on each other, glaring.

We sat at the table, eating quietly. There was going to be no peace tonight. I could tell already.

"Well, I'm finished. I might as well go to bed because I won't have to worry about you two FIGHTING, but just in case, I always have that STUNGUN."

They nodded and continued to eat. I sighed and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and got into my pajamas quickly. I sat down and felt myself dozing off. Someone awoke me.

"Ta-Kun."

"What?" I sat up. Haruko scooted me over and laid down next to me. "W-what are you doing?"

Ninnamori came in and climbed onto Haruko's bunk.

"It was either her or me down here..."

"Oh." I said, and turned to face her.

"G'night." Ninnamori said from the top bunk.

"Goodnight!" Haruko yelled, and I glared. Haruko gave a big cheesy smile.

I awoke in the middle of the night and went downstairs. Haruko was sitting in the cahir, sleeping. I scooted her over a bit and sat down. She woke up and opened one eye.

" 'Ello." she said, and I jumped.

"Hi. Why did you come down here?"

Haruko smiled. "Ninnamori said she would strangle me if I tried anything in there, so I went down here, and here you are. And she didn't say anything about tryng anything down here!" she said, and grabbed a blanket.

"Wh-what?" I asked, shocked..

"I'm cold." Haruko said, and put the blanket over both of us.

I felt a sudden rush of warmth. She embraced me and smiled. I was pushed back a little, and she kissed me tenderly. I felt even more warmth and softness. And then it was gone. Ninnamori stood over us with a horrified face, blanket clutched in hand. She was crying, hard. I went beet red and wide-eyed.

"How could you do this to me!?"

"What did I do to you?" I asked.

She went red. "Going with...her!" she cried, pointing her finger at Haruko. Her eyes were filled with rage, and she stomped upstairs.

A few minutes later, she came down, hat on head, bags in hand.

She sighed. "I'm leaving. Maybe Mamimi will let me stay at her house or something..."

I sighed as she walked out the door. Haruko looked at me softly. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For that." she replied in a whisperous tone.

I looked at her.

"You didn't do anything. I really didn't want her here..."

Haruko smiled and embraced me, and then fell asleep. So basically, I was stuck.  
  
Ah, is the new version is a bit easier to read? ?


	4. Betrayel Found Out

I'm In Love.  
  
Written by: Kristi  
  
Checked up by: DJ Ruby  
  
A/N: I am booored. But I talked to my biggest fan today, so yeah!! ^^ Anyway, reviews are in stock!  
  
AnimeGrl08: I'm not sure about Mamimi....she might, near the end....he he...  
  
DJ Ruby: Lotion isn't that great to eat, but Popcorn is! Thanks for the mindless review!! Because..I love mindless reviews! ^^  
  
manga-girl2: Ninnamori is one of my fave characters, so....there is a bit of bashing of her, but just because she is a queen in my chess game of love!! You'll see...  
  
demonslayer1334-I saw your favorite authors list...lol. Thankies!  
  
Lord Quartz-He he...not sure yet about Haruko. Lol. I may change my mind with the decision I'm making.....  
  
KDAMAN-I know, it sucks that there aren't so many! I mean, Cowboy Bebop and Trigun are great, and they have so many, and Furi Kuri is better, and there are only 23!!!! ::sob:: And I WILL continue!! ::winks, stick tongue out::  
  
Takun-of-Aussie-Maybe....maybe not...maybe Noata will force her...haha!! I am terrible!  
  
POAS-Sorry, I forgot I did that. ^^ I like to know that you're an author and the REAL author. ^^ Plus, I wanna read your stories! :p  
  
RobotMasterDusty-Yea it's a habit. Plus the font is smaller on my comp so I think "It may look small, but that's cause the fonts small." Yea. Anyway, thanks, and I will read my stories if you read mine!  
  
digininga-I do everyone OOC...sorri. I can't really type down Naota's personality.  
  
Rockman X 12-Yeah, I'm updating frquently!! ^^ I just kinda slowed down so I could think of plots. And I tohught of some good stuff.  
  
Trinity-33-There is gonna be lotsa stuff coming from Naota's head. Okay, maybe not lots, but...some stuff. Like A-::covers mouth:: Ahem. Yeah. And Mamimi DOESN'T take rejection too well later...haha I'm evil.  
  
Whitetail-I'm glad you love it! ^^ And I will update frequently!! ::grabs some o your chocolate and eats it::  
  
Anime lover 1-You wanna see a fic that you can picture well? Read my fave "Furi Kuri" Such an original title, eh? Anyway, thanks for ALL of your reviews. Updating now. And I think they'll put InuYasha back after Furi Kuri. ::looks at dates of shows:: Yeah, InuYasha after Furi Kuri.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
I woke up the next morning. It was cold, and Haruko wasn't there. A note was though.  
  
"Ta-Kun,  
  
I went shopping for junk since I feel like it. There's stuff in the pantry to eat, but you should know that since you've lived here longer than me.  
  
Haruko"  
  
I put the note down and sighed. Someone knocked on the door. So I opened it. "Hi Naota." It was Ninnamori. "Come in." I said, and she smiled.  
  
"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for over-reacting last night. I shouldn't of been so obsessed in your personal life. So, just, sorry." I smiled.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, Eri. I shouldn't have...yelled at you..or whatever else I did." She blushed.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." she said, and started to walk out, but suddenly turned and kissed me hard. I blinked, and as soon as she let go of me, she ran away. I was red hot, I could tell.  
  
I felt really bad when that happened, because I felt like I had cheated on Haruko. But...it was Eri that kissed me....I didn't return it or anthing....I sighed and got up. "'ello Ta-Kun!" Haruko yelled as she entered. I smiled a pathetic excuse for a smile. Haruko put down the groceries and things. "What is wrong, my Ta-Kun?"  
  
I felt like I needed to tell her. "Ni-Ninnamori...k-kissed me." I said fast.  
  
Haruko blinked a bit. "Oh." she said, and sat down next to me. "I don't care."  
  
"What?" She was taking this well. "You-you aren't mad?"  
  
"Of course not. You didn't return it or anything."  
  
"I guess not." I said, happy again.  
  
Later that day I walked to the underpass with Haruko. Her Vespa broke down on her way back so she had to take it to a shop. We sat down and watched the waves for awhile. It was so peaceful. Finally, we could be alone. Until the teenagers decided to party. So we left. "That was exciting..."  
  
"Yeah..." Haruko said dreamily as we walked. "What's wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, the sky was so beautiful."  
  
I looked up. It was beautiful. It was a mixture of blue and purple and orange and red and yellow. She started climbing up the underpass's poles.  
  
"Come on Ta-Kun! I'm bored! Let's climb!" I tried to stop her, but she just kept on sliding up the poles like a snake. She was almost at the top, a tiny dot, and then she fell.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she yelled, and was falling very close to the ground now. She was about to land on me, so I put out my arms and felt something wierd click inside me. She was about to fall into my arms, when she suddenly slowed down and fell into them softly.  
  
Haruko stared at me, wide-eyed. "H-how did you do that?"  
  
I was amazed at myself, and set her down. "I..don't know."  
  
Haruko smiled. "Well, you broke my fall, atleast. We'd better get going it's getting late......"  
  
I looked up and saw the moon beginning to appear slowly. She turned around.  
  
"...unless you want to stay here." She smiled. I was getting tired. I smiled. "Let's go on home." I said, and we started walking. I was ready to sleep.  
  
I climbed into bed and added one thing to my list.  
  
12. Found out I have wierd powers.  
  
And then fell asleep.  
  
I was dreaming...of that time...when Haruko first came. "You're the one I saw first, Ta-Kun..." Rewind. "You're the one I saw first, Ta-Kun..." Fast forward. Haruko and my father. Fast forward. Atomsk. Me. "I love you." Haruko's face. Right then I noticed. Disgust. Flash. Ninnamori. Flash. Mamimi. Flash. Haruko. Someone screaming. Me.  
  
I woke up. My chest was rising, and I tried to catch my breath. I was dripping sweat and my eyes were wide, my mouth dry. I was cold. Haruko was looking down at me. "Are you okay?" I closed my eyes.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong." I said through gritted teeth. She didn't love me. I was a pawn in her sick game again. "Get out of my house."  
  
Haruko looked surprised. "What?"  
  
"Get out!" She looked as if she was going to burst out crying, but slowly got up and jumped down from the top bunk. She looked back at me with hurt eyes, then took her guitar and raised it. I winced, but she put it behind her back and left.  
  
I was hurt. Why had I believed her? Why had I let her....I couldn't think.  
  
[Author's Note: From now on, I will use different POVs!]  
  
________  
  
Haruko's Pov ________  
  
I stood outside with my guitar over my shoulder, just..standing. I didn't get it. Why had he kicked me out? I felt rain coming down on me, and got on my Vespa and drove off. Thoughts rushed through my head that never came in before. 'I want to kill the brat.' 'What am I saying?! I would..never..want to hurt him!! ARGH!' I stopped at a small section of stores that looked old and never used. I was surprised to see people inside. They looked as if no body had gone in for a long time, yet they actually bought stuff there.  
  
I sat inside an old abandoned drug-store, full of dust, used cigarettes, and empty packs of cocaine. I was empty inside. There were no feelings. I stood up and dusted myself off before leaving the abandoned store. I stopped and turned around. I went back inside and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. It would be dangerous, these had probably been out for more than 20 years, but I would probably die soon anyway.  
  
I leaned against the wall of the drug store and lit one, giving a fiery glow to my face. It was Mamimi's kind. "Never knows best." I read aloud, and stuck it in my mouth. I let a puff of smoke escape my lips and fill the air with its ashy smell. The ashes fell from the tip to the ground. I took the cigarette from my mouth and dropped it into a puddle. I had left all of my other belongings at Naota's house, so I had no shoes to put it out with. I walked along the sidewalk to the Vespa, stepping on hard rocks and glass, not even feeling the pain, as I was feeling so much mental pain from Naota already.  
  
I was still driving, driving, letting the wind carry me wherever. I had gone a few days without food, and I was getting weaker and paler and thinner every day. I couldn't sleep for those 3 days. I felt my eyelids closing on me while driving. I don't know what happened, but all I remember was feeling pain. Lots of pain. Lots of blood from my head escaping me. I think I crashed into a glass object, but I'm not sure.  
  
______  
  
Naota's POV  
  
______  
  
I hadn't seen Haruko for several days, and I was starting to get worried. For five days I looked out the window, expecting her to come back to me. But that never happened. I forgot about her. I wasted two years when she was gone, trying to find her, and then, a year later, she comes back, and doesn't even care about me, just...faking it. I winced as something popped out. A horn. "Argh!!" I cried, holding onto my head and feeling something coming out.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm hanging off a giant spider/robot/thing. I could barely see, except for it's legs. I couldn't stand up, I was just dangling from the thing, my bare feet scraping the floor. It suddenly let me go, and scuttled down the stairs to the porch. I ran after it. I got outside and saw Canti fighting with the wierd spider/robot/thing. No Haruko to help. Something clicked inside me. The guitar Haruko gave me. It might work. I ran upstairs and grabbed it.  
  
I climbed up onto the roof and jumped, banging the spider thing on its what- you-might-call-a-head. It froze for a second, and I knew it worked. It moved again, and brought up a leg and scratched me. I ran up and tried to hit, but missed, and just dodged a whip from a wire coming out. I hit it again, and yelled, "LUNCH TIME!" and hit straight into Canti's gigantic jaws that had appeared. I looked at the guitar. It was still in perfect condition. I was sweating. I looked up at Canti. "Where's Haruko?" his screen read. I shook my head. "Out on some..errands." I didn't know if she would ever come back. I think I hurt her so much. 


End file.
